Eliza Armond
Eliza Armond is a Chaotic Neutral female Dhampir Eldritch Scion Magus 13 that stands 5’4ft tall and weighs 135 pounds. She has long straight white hair that goes down to her ass and pupiless white glowing eyes. She has an angular seductive face with prominent cheekbones and full sexy lips covered in bright red lip gloss. She has smooth sexy extremely pale grey skin and an amazingly lewd sexy body, stacked with large naughty F cup tits and a big sexy naughty ass. Her body is toned, her legs are also very toned, long, and sexy. She wears a sexy black micro sling bikini that barely covers her nipples on her huge tits, black opera length gloves, black stiletto heeled thigh high boots, and a black skimpy mantle collar. She carries a demonic looking black bastard sword that has a demonic face for its cross-guard. Eliza’s primary motivation is understanding, she seeks knowledge on necromancy and her inherent eldritch powers. She is usually very curious and likes to ask lots of questions about others, however she can be quite moody and easily insulted, however this never detracts from her charm. She is cynical, distrustful, meticulous, focused, deliberate, daring, confident, audacious, cold, rigid, cryptic, evasive, and conventional in the Moroi vampire sense. Eliza has a mean spirited sense of humor and loves it when people get hurt. Her favorite topics of discussion are sex, necromancy, vampires, magic, and the taste of creature’s blood. Eliza doesn’t worship any gods and doesn’t ever plan to. Eliza has a habit of talking in her sleep, excessively touching others, and exhibitionism. Eliza enjoys swimming nude, theatre, moon-bathing nude, and reading smut in the nude. Eliza is bisexual with a nymphomaniac sex drive, she almost constantly needs sex and thinks about it all the time, the next time she will get laid, and where her next sex encounter will be. She is brazen in expressing her sexuality and sexual preferences, she has no shame whatsoever. She is very crude in her flirtations and generally just uses her body’s sex appeal to get laid. She is very adventurous sexually and will do anything anyone wants, she is also extremely promiscuous and tries to have has many sexual partners as she can. Current She is currently traveling with Praxis and his group to find a way to stop the Dark Emperor. She is also the current wielder or the Bone Caller's Ring. History She grew up in Avignon in the aftermath of the conjuction, abandoned by her Undead Father she was raised by her human mother until her mother died from an STD. Eliza used her body and sold herself out to pay for living expenses. Her clients had particular tastes and because of her appearance and fangs many of them wanted to be bitten among other things. Once Eliza grew into a full adult her magical powers began to manifest and she developed a thirst for blood, and necromancy. She became an adventurer in hopes of learning more about vampires and the undead. Relationships Eliza has a close relationship with Inva, Purraezor, and Jynraya. Character Sheet Moroi Born Dhampir Eldritch Scion Magus 16 CE Medium Humanoid (Dhampir) Int +3; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +2 Defense '''AC 20 Flat 16 Touch 20 HP 144 (16d8+48) Fort +13 (+15 vs Disease), Ref +8, Will +10 (+12 vs Mind Affecting) Defensive Abilities 'Resist Level Drain, Undead Resistance '''Weakness '''Negative Energy Affinity, Light Sensitivity Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+1 Adamantine Demonic Bastard Sword +18/+13/+8 (1d10+9; 19-20/x2) +5 Adamantine Vampiric Scythe +21/+16/+11 (2d4+11;x4) '''Special Attacks '''Blood Drain (1d4 Con), Magus Arcana (Pool Strike +4d6, Energy Burst (30ft radius, 16d6 Fire, DC 29), Arcane Accuracy), Spell Combat, Spell Strike, Ghost Strike, Frightful Charger, Frightful Strikes, Improved Spell Combat, Counter Strike, Incorporeal Rager '''Spells Known '''Caster Level 16; Concentration +27 6th (3/day) - Disintegrate (DC 27), Umbral Strike, Create Undead 5th (5/day) - Greater Bladed Dash, Teleport, Telekinesis (DC 26), Cone of Cold (DC 26), Fire Snake (DC 26) 4th (6/day) - Greater Infernal Healing, Forceful Strike (DC 25), Volcanic Storm, Wall of Fire, Enervation, Animate Dead, Emergency Force Sphere, Ice Storm 3rd (7/day) - Fireball (DC 24), Fly, Gloomblind Bolts, Vampiric Touch, Lightning Bolt (DC 24), Force Punch (DC 24), Diamond Spray (DC 24) 2nd (8/day) - False Life, Bladed Dash, Fiery Runes, Invisibility, Scorching Ray, Seducer's Eyes, Command Undead (DC 24), Spontaneous Immolation (DC 23) 1st (8/day) - Chill Touch, Feather Fall, Infernal Healing, Magic Missile, Shield, True Strike, Charm Person (DC 22), Energy Missile Cantrips - Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Prestidigitation, Flare, Acid Splash, Ray of Frost Statistics '''Str 14(18), Dex 16, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 26(32) Base Atk +12; CMB +16; CMD 30 '''Feats '''Blood Drinker (Human), Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword), Signature Skill (Perform), Extra Magus Arcana, Natural Charmer, Spell Focus (Necromancy), Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Undead Master, Osyluth's Guile, Weapon Specialization (Bastard Sword), Power Attack, Extra Magus Arcana, Extra Magus Arcana '''Skills '''Acrobatics +40, Bluff +19, Climb +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +14, Knowledge (Religion) +9, Perception +2, Perform (Sex) +46, Perform (Dance) +34, Spellcraft +16, Stealth +13, Swim +6, Use Magic Device +18 '''Languages '''Avignon, Ultramarian, Abyssal '''SQ '''Prodigy of Attractiveness, Fangs, Manipulative, Negative Energy Affinity, Eldritch Pool 19/ day, Cantrips, Spell Combat, Bloodline (Undead), Fighter Training, Improved Spell Recall, Frightful Charger, Ghost Strike, Death's Gift, Frightful Strikes, Medium Armor Training, Heavy Armor Training, Improved Spell Combat, Counter Strike, Magus Arcana (Pool Strike, Spell Shield, Spell Blending x4, Energy Burst, Arcane Accuracy) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Reckless Gear Black Skimpy Monokini of Armor +6 Collar of Alluring Charisma +6 Black Thigh High Stilleto Boots +15 Cloak of the Bat 5 Flasks of Unholy Water +1 Adamantine Demonic Bastard Sword Scroll of Create Undead, Summon monster 5, Ghoul Touch Black Opera Length Gloves of Giant Strength +4 +5 Adamantine Vampiric Scythe Bone Caller's Ring 1500 gp Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs